La Ley de Equivalencia
by Irulan S
Summary: La Ley de Equivalencia es la base de la vida y de la Alquimia,¿Se aplica también para el amor? Después de la serie Winry desea que regrese Ed, y él encontrará la manera, sin embargo, ¿Ed realmente ama a Winry? EdoxWin RoyxRiza. ESTE FIC SE ESTA EN COMA
1. Chapter 1

"No te olvides de mí-_rogó Winry desesperadamente_**"**

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

_Nunca dejaría que su recuerdo se borrara de su mente, jamás permitiría que el aroma que aún envolvía su ropa desapareciese, de ningún modo miraría a otro hombre como lo miraba solo a él, y mucho menos amaría nuevamente._

_Ella estaba hecha para él, y no importa cuantos años pasaran, ella lo esperaría en el balcón de su casa, prendiendo y apagando la lámpara que guiaría sus pasos hasta ella. Winry estaba decidida a nunca perder la esperanza de reencontrarse con él nuevamente, y verlo sonreír como siempre lo hacía._

"_¿Dónde estás… Edward?" Susurró al viento, igual que todas las noches, mirando al cielo estrellado, como si en algún momento él cayera desde ahí._

"_¡Winry ya cierra el balcón y ven a dormir!" Gritó tía Pinako desde dentro. La joven rubia cerró los ojos y dejó escapar varias lágrimas mientras sus piernas fallaban y caía de rodillas contra el suelo. _

_Nadie la vio esa noche llorar como jamás lo había hecho, deshacerse por dentro de infelicidad y soledad, y de una frustración más grande que ninguna otra._

"_¿DÓNDE ESTÁS EDWARD?" Gritó en una mezcla de reclamo y ruego, sintiendo su garganta desgarrarse con gran velocidad._

"¿Qué!" Chistó un joven rubio y de ojos dorados, cayéndose de la cama asustado y estremecido por lo que acababa de soñar.

"Jo, jo, jo, veo que haz vuelto a tener pesadillas, Ed" Sonrió un hombre medio calvo, de bigote gracioso y lentes de media luna, con una bata blanca que tenían bordadas las letras _A. E. _en el bolsillo

"Oh, cállate, esta vez fue horrible" Se levantó con trabajo, sus implantes mecánicos rechinaron con gravedad y temblaron un poco "Tengo que regresar ya¿Acaso no lo entiendes Al? Hay gente que me espera al otro lado de la puerta"

"Claro que sí, pero no debes desesperar o sino todo el trabajo se vendrá abajo" Carraspeó un poco y se contoneó graciosamente hasta la ventana, tarareando una cancioncilla "Debes de querer mucho a las personas que te esperan, Ed"

"Es mi hermano, claro que lo quiero" Obvió bostezando y cogiendo varios papeles que habían tirados por ahí, comenzó a darles una ojeada.

"Claro, claro, extrañas a Alphonse, pero entonces ¿Quién es la chica con la que sueñas diario? No creo que sea tu hermana si te la pasas murmurando -_sí, yo también te amo_- cada que te duermes"

"¡YO NO DIGO ESO!" Gritó enfurruñado y muy sonrojado, recogiendo los papeles que se le habían caído al escuchar lo último.

"Ya, claro, pero dime cómo se llama la afortunada"

"Winry Rockbell" Murmuró sonriendo suavemente, pero luego se sonrojó más y volteó furioso a ver al hombre "¡Y NO ES LA AFORTUNADA!"

"Jo, jo, jo, jo, no te preocupes Ed, cada día nos acercamos más a la respuesta, y podrás regresar pronto a casa, no olvides que después de todo¡soy un genio! JOJOJOJOJOJO" Se carcajeó el hombre mientras Ed giraba los ojos.

"Cielos, con este genio mejor que me lleve el demonio" Mascullo rascándose la cabeza. Soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la ventana, la luna estaba hermosa ese día, y sintió su corazón arder "_Pronto regresaré Winry, tenme paciencia, sin alquimia no soy tan rápido_" Pensó de pronto, para luego preguntarse qué era ese sentimiento por su amiga Winry, que le provocaba un calor especial día a día.

"No puede ser amor… después de todo… yo no tengo corazón"

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist espero les guste para que lo pueda continuar ¿ok? Esperaré sus reviews ansiosa, y cualquier duda o aclaración escríbeme a: irulanrhodyahoo.es y te responderé con gusto!

¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!


	2. Chapter 2

"**¿Enfermedad?"**_ Reiteró Riza asustada_"

s_o_**p**_h_**i**e

* * *

El vestido negro que portaba era simplemente sublime, Winry no podía verse más hermosa aquel lluvioso día, sin embargo, la ocasión no ameritaba halagos hacia la rubia, más que solo un imponente silencio.

Todos los mecánicos, viejos y jóvenes, la veían con lástima. Murmuraban sobre la soledad en la que acababa de quedar la mecánica más joven de todos los tiempos. Nadie que no fuera ella prestaba atención al pequeño ataúd de caoba que reposaba al fondo de aquel hueco, decorado por una corona de flores blancas.

"Abuela" Susurró llevándose una mano al pecho. Iba a acercarse más al ataúd, cuando escuchó un motor frenarse cerca del lugar. Volteó esperanzada y vio bajar a cuatro personas del hermoso automóvil que traía la insignia militar.

"¡Winry!" Gritó un jovencito castaño, corriendo hacia ella sin importarle que sus ropas quedaran empapadas. La rubia lo recibió con desesperación, sintiéndose aliviada de al fin estar acompañada en su dolor.

"Alphonse… gracias" Suspiró mirándolo a los ojos, Al le sonrió tristemente y le quitó las lágrimas que se revolvían con la lluvia.

"No te preocupes, Winry, ya estoy aquí" Afirmó.

Detrás de ellos, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye y Armstrong se unían con un saludo al sepulcro. Roy se veía tan frío como siempre, el Mayor Armstrong aguantaba las lágrimas, y Riza se acercó lentamente a Winry.

"Señorita Rockbell, lamento su pérdida" Sinceró y Winry asintió varias veces.

"Oh Riza, deja de tratarme con esas formalidades, somos amigas desde hace ya tres años ¿no?"

"Claro, ven acá" Incitó y ambas se abrazaron.

El resto de la tarde llovió, y lentamente se fueron todos los espectadores de la muerte de Pinako Rockbell. Quedando solo Winry, Riza y los otros tres Alquimistas.

"Ahora sí… me he quedado sola" Murmuró tirando una rosa en la lápida, y posteriormente caer desmayada. Alphonse la alcanzó a tomar, ella tenía mucha fiebre.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Edward se encontraba sentado en una banca blanca, tomando un helado de fresa, parecía muy tranquilo en aquel parque, mirando como las aves regresaban lentamente a sus antiguos hogares, aún desconfiadas y atentas para huir si los humanos provocaban una nueva guerra.

Un pajarillo se posó en la banca, muy cerca de él, tenía un bonito color pardo, y piaba mientras miraba sus ojos ambarinos con cierto interés.

"Hey… ¿Descansando después de un día de duro trabajo haciendo tu nido? Sí, te comprendo perfectamente" Asintió mirando nuevamente al cielo "Me imagino que extrañabas tu casa ¿no? Yo también lo hago, y todo el tiempo, ojalá pudiera regresar como tú, y reconstruir mi casa junto a mi familia" Suspiró y bajó la mirada, sorprendiéndose de que el pajarillo parecía prestarle mucha atención "Bueno, si piensas escucharme entonces no me detendré" Aseguró lamiendo nuevamente su helado "¿Sabes? Ayer me encontraba en una biblioteca, hojeando para ver con qué me encontraba, y entonces leí un título _Alquimia: La ciencia para los Soñadores_, no pude evitar sentirme muy mal, extraño a la Alquimia, después de todo, es parte de mí. Pero ahora solo tengo a la pura ciencia y a un loco matemático genio que busca sacarme de aquí, Albert es un buen tipo, pero sigo dudando que sea tan bueno, sin mí no estaría ni a la mitad de su investigación. Sea como sea, tengo personas que me esperan en casa, y no sé por qué, pero siento que ella está muy mal"

Edward cerró los ojos preocupado y se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Lo siento aquí, es como si una vocecilla me dijera que si no me apuro, cuando yo regrese, ella…" La mano le tembló y el helado se cayó "Como pudiera decirle, de alguna manera que yo sí regresaré, que me espere,… por favor" Suplicó llevándose ambas manos a la cara con desesperación.

Pasaron varios minutos, y cuando volteó el pajarito ya no estaba.

"¡EDWARD!" Gritaba Albert corriendo hasta él, el rubio lo miró sorprendido, Albert casi nunca salía de su laboratorio "¡Como dijo Arquímedes, Edward!" Gritó frente a él, respirando y jadeando a más no poder, definitivamente ya estaba viejo.

"¿Cómo dijo quién?"

"¡Arquímedes! Él dijo¡¡¡EUREKAAAAAAAA LO HE ENCONTRADOOO!"

"¿Eurequé? Y ¿Qué demonios encontró?"

"¡Qué importa lo que haya encontrado él!" Bufó altaneramente "¡Si no lo que he encontrado yo!" Sonrió como si se hubiera ganado el premio novel "Regresarás Ed, encontré la respuesta, y la he llamado Teoría de la Relatividad, ella abre la puerta"

Edward entreabrió la boca. Su corazón se aceleró hasta casi salírsele por el pecho, y saltó abrazando a Albert. Ahora comprendía por que su amigo sonreía de esa manera. Realmente Albert Einstain había ganado el premio novel.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Ya había pasado un mes, y Winry regresaba a su casa con una tristeza infinita, al fin, Alphonse se había tenido que marchar a otra misión, y no le quedaba más que dejarlo ir.

La rubia subía por el camino de arena y tierra hasta donde la esperaba la soledad de su _hogar_, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver un joven de mediana estatura, rubio y de gabardina azul sentado en las escaleras.

"Rayos… ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?" Mascullaba este joven mirando al suelo.

"Eh… disculpa ¿Te haz perdido?" Inquirió ella, y el desconocido levantó la mirada esmeralda.

"Oh vaya, por fin un ser vivo con quién hablar" Agradeció notoriamente desesperado "Mi nombre es Joseph Clemency, aprendiz de mecánica. Tengo una cita con Pinako Rockbell, me imagino que todos aquí deben conocerla, pero parece desierto este lugar" Suspiró y sonrió encantadoramente "Eres mi salvadora" Le extendió una mano "¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor, señorita?"

"Oh claro" Salió de su ensimismamiento Winry estrechándole la mano "Winry Rockbell, para servirte"

"¿ROCKBELL?"

"Sí, soy la nieta de Pinako, pero lamento informarte que ella acaba de… de… bueno, ya no está aquí" Aclaró con los ojos vidriosos, Joseph pareció comprender por que su gesto se hizo serio rápidamente.

"Ya veo, lo siento"

"No importa¿para qué la necesitabas?"

"Estuvimos carteándonos unos meses, hasta que accedió a que pasara aquí una temporada, para aprender un poco más de mecánica, pero ahora…"

"Oh ya veo" Sonrió Winry posándole una mano en el hombro "Aún me faltan años de experiencia para ser tan buena como mi abuela, pero si lo deseas te puedo dar algunos trucos y enseñarte un par de cosas que estoy segura te harán muy bien"

"¿En serio?" Ella asintió "GRACIAS"

Y así empezó una etapa más en la vida de la última Rockbell, con un nuevo aprendiz que tal vez le haría menos dolorosa su soledad.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Albert logró plantear la Teoría de Relatividad, y cada día se acercaban a pasos veloces a la fórmula Alquímica que abriría la puerta. Edward estaba lavándose la cara mientras escuchaba con atención a Albert.

"Todo el Universo es energía en movimiento, que vibra en diferentes niveles, siendo el grado de la materia física el más denso de la escala, que incluye infinidad de grados cada vez más sutiles, hasta llegar a planos imposibles de ser comprendidos por el hombre, a partir de los conocimientos disponibles y del desarrollo de su actual percepción"

"Sí, esa es la base de la ciencia común" Asintió Ed amarrándose el cabello en una cola baja, y poniéndose el fino chaleco marrón que hacía juego con el resto de su traje.

"¡Pero no la base de la Alquimia! Mi mente no lo veía, hasta hoy. La no-percepción y consiguiente comprensión no implica que las energías no existan y que no influyan en forma total y permanente, para bien o para mal, sobre los seres vivos"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Edward tú tenías la respuesta todo este tiempo!"

"¿Eh?"

"No te preocupes, solo falta un poco"

"Ya me haz dicho eso durante mucho tiempo"

"Bien, bien¿quieres fechas? Te daré una fecha. Dame tres meses más Ed, y regresarás a casa"

"¿Y si no qué?"

"¡Mátame! JOJOJOJOJOJO" Carcajeó el hombre lanzándole un arma. Ed la atrapó impresionado "Tiene una sola bala, Ed, úsala en tres meses si no cumplo lo que digo"

Quizás el viejo se había vuelto completamente loco, o quizás realmente hablaba en serio.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

"¡Teniente Hawkeye!" Respondieron del otro lado de la puerta, Winry sonrió y abrió de inmediato "Buenas tardes, Rockbell, lamento importunarla"

"Riza por favor, deja eso ya, desde hace mucho me llamas Winry" Ambas rubias se sonrieron y la anfitriona dejó pasar a la teniente.

"Lamento llegar de improviso, pero una misión me trajo hasta aquí y no pude hacer menos que saludarte" Se excusó Riza dejando su arma en la mesa y tomando asiento.

"Ya, claro. ¿Quieres café o té?"

"¡Té por favor!" Eligió gustosa mirando a Winry entrar a la cocina.

"¿Y cómo va todo en Central?" Inquirió dejando ambas tazas de té sobre la mesa. Riza la miró a los ojos, por unos momentos el silencio inundó la habitación, y ambas supieron que la verdadera pregunta…

_¿Y cómo va todo con Roy?_

"Un poco pesado, ha habido demasiado trabajo ¿sabes? Y… bueno, el hecho de haber descansado solo un par de meses para luego volver a trabajar me desequilibró bastante, ya me estaba acostumbrando a dormir hasta tarde" Sonrió apenada dándole un trago a su té, Winry hizo lo mismo y la miró con cariño.

"Supongo que ser la mano derecha del Fuhrer debe ser muy pesado"

"Vale la pena… aun que no lo creas nuestra relación sí ha avanzado" Aseguró "Ahora yo estoy segura de que él me…"

"No sigas" Cortó Winry tomándole la mano "¡Ya no puedes seguir así! Escúchame Riza, sé que tú manera de demostrarle tu amor es protegerlo, pero te estás torturando"

"Lo dice la que llora todas las noches por un Alquimista que tal vez ya murió" Susurró y Winry soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Bien,… ambas estamos un poco… obsesionadas, pero en tu caso es diferente"

"¿Cómo podría ser diferente?"

"¡Él te puede cumplir como hombre, Riza!"

"¡Winry por favor!" Chilló sonrojadísima.

"¡Riza no me refería a eso!" Contestó igual o peor de sonrojada, y a los pocos segundos ambas se soltaron a reír, primero fue lentamente, luego casi se estaban ahogando, pero Riza llegó un momento en el que estaba casi llorando, apretando sus manos contra el pantalón, Winry calló al instante y la miró seriamente.

"Un día nos quedamos ambos solos, en la oficina, y él me besó"

"¿Cómo?"

"No supe cómo reaccionar, pero me comentó acerca de los asesinatos a personas muy cercanas a Alquimistas Nacionales, él creía que ya todo estaría en calma, pero él como el Fuhrer era el que más peligraba, y no quería meterme en algo que me fuera a hacer daño"

"Oh Riza"

"Después de eso no dijo nada más, pero me ha tratado aún más fríamente frente a personas ajenas, y ya no me va a dejar a mi casa" Sollozó "Me ama, pero no podemos estar juntos Winry"

"Pero, precisamente por ser el Fuhrer él te podría proteger más"

"No, por que yo quiero estar a su lado, en mi puesto, protegiéndolo con mi vida, y eso él lo entiende, por eso no me obliga a guardar silencio mientras…"

"¡Pero van a terminar frustrados si no hacen algo ya!"

"¡Fue un acuerdo silencioso! Ambos lo entendemos, ambos sabemos que somos del otro, pero tenemos otras obligaciones antes"

"…Riza…" Winry abrazó a su amiga y guardaron silencio varios minutos.

El pasar del tiempo provocó que llegara la tarde y Riza hablaba más calmada ya de otros temas, Winry también trataba de olvidar lo anterior, para no poner a su amiga más alterada.

"¡Ejem!.¡Ejem!" Interrumpió alguien. Ambas rubias miraron hacia la entrada de la sala.

"¿Y este chico?" Inquirió Hawkeye mirándolo con desconfianza.

"Oh él es Joseph Clemency, mi aprendiz" Presentó, Joseph inclinó la cabeza, puesto que apenas aguantaba las tres cajas que traía entre los brazos.

"Perdón por la interrupción, Win, pero no sé donde va el pedido de Central"

"Ponlo mientras es la bodega, luego lo separaremos por orden alfabético y género" Sonrió y a ambos les brillaron los ojos, emocionados de solo pensarlo.

"¡A la orden!" Y se retiró.

"No me habías comentado nada"

"Es que no es nada importante…, es solo un chico que está obsesionado con la mecánica, me gusta hablar con él sobre eso, pero no hay más, no sé quién es, y él no sabe quién soy"

"Ya veo"

"Riza, te quiero pedir un favor"

"Lo que sea"

"Si… por alguna razón… llego a irme, quiero que le des esto a Alphonse" Comentó entregándole una carta a Riza.

"¿A irte?"

"He tenido en mente un viaje, muy largo, para distraerme un poco, tú sabes"

"Claro…, pero Winry¿Acaso haz perdido la esperanza en que Ed regrese?"

"No… por eso mismo es la carta, pero este viaje, Riza, no lo puedo frenar" La rubia levantó la mirada, y Riza se dio cuenta de la verdad. Había confundido la neblina gris que había en los ojos de Winry, pensando que era soledad y la falta de Edward, pero ahora que observaba con cuidado encontró algo más: enfermedad.

"Al cuidar a mi abuela, antes de que ella… se fuera, yo contraje la enfermedad que la mató"

"¿Enfermedad?" Reiteró Riza asustada.

"Por eso tal vez… ya no esté aquí cuando Ed… regrese"

"¡Oh no Winry!"

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**H**ola, aquí estoy, actualizando un fic que hasta ahora me está gustando, no sé a ustedes, procuré que este capítulo fuera un poco más largo, pero no siempre será así, espero les haya gustado, y agradezco mucho el tiempo que dedicaron a leerme._

_Parece que Ed ya va a volver, pero no todo es tan sencillo como parece, y a todas las incógnitas que voy dejando, no se preocupen, las responderé poco a poco. Tal vez se hayan quedado con los ojos cuadrados al leer que Win está enferma, pero es la verdad de mi fic. Espero sus reviews ansiosa, y pronto regresaré ¿vale? GRACIAS!_

Vibeke

_Hola, gracias por tu review, hum… pues parece que a Winry no le va muy bien, pero por lo menos Al. E. ya ha encontrado la manera de regresar a Ed, vamos a ver si es cierto. Espero vernos pronto ¿ok? MIL GRACIAS_

AkikoSamaN

¿Cómo que Ed no tiene corazón? _Preguntaste en tu review, te responderé en el próximo capítulo por que es importante para la trama, pero debo decirte que **sí **sale en la serie en los últimos capítulos, así que siento tener que responderte en el siguiente capítulo. Me a pena decirte que tu correo electrónico no se subió junto con tu review así que estaría encantada de que me lo dieras nuevamente ¿bien? Muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto!_

Winrii

_Gracias por tus halagos, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, procuré no tardarme mucho ¿si? Así que solo me queda decirte que mil gracias por tu tiempo y review!_

WinryElric.cl

_Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, me subió mucho el ánimo, pronto nos veremos, y espero que te siga gustando, ojalá pueda contar contigo durante más tiempo, mil gracias!_

RockbellWinry

_Pues sí, seguí escribiendo gracias a su apoyo, no se que decir, solo que esta vez te haya dejado conforme el capítulo, mil gracias por tu apoyo!_

Eva-AngelElricY

_Que bueno que te haya parecido bueno, y pues aquí esta la continuación, y tenías razón, mi fic resulta ser angustiante, pero muuuuuy romántico eso lo juro. Mil gracias, espero te siga gustando!_

Winry-maria

_Bueno, creo que me salvé de un asesinato ya que lo he continuado jeje, mil gracias por tu apoyo, eres muy tierna, jaja, espero seguirnos viendo y que te siga gustando! Besos! _

Haine Asakura

_Hola, gracias por haber sido el primero en dejarme un review, te lo agradezco infinitamente, espero seguir contando contigo, y espero más te vaya gustando como va el desarrollo de las parejas iniciales, pronto se sabrá más de Roy y Riza, por ahora solo fue un pequeño prólogo sobre ellos, así que no desesperes que habrá mucho romance. MIL GRACIAS, ESPERO VERNOS PRONTO, BESOS!_

↓**Reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

"**_La Ley de Equivalencia"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

"_Maldita inflación¿Hasta cuándo terminará?" Refunfuñaba un joven hombre de ojos dorados, apoyado en la vitrina de algún local._

"_¿Se lo llevará o no?" Apuró el que parecía ser el vendedor. Edward le miró feo._

"_¡Claro que me lo llevaré! O ¿Acaso cree que he estado aquí toda la mañana para luego darme la media vuelta e irme?"_

"_Pues eso es lo que ha estado haciendo los últimos tres días, señor"_

"_¡Cállese! Es solo que no me decidía… pero por alguna razón el dorado no me convence, así que déme el plateado, y que CONSTE que no tengo idea de por qué lo hago ¿bien? Solo es un detalle por la demora"_

"_Eh… claro" Asintió el vendedor sin saber de qué rayos hablaba._

"_Sí, solo es un detalle para que me disculpe por la demora… por que regresaré" Se dijo a si mismo mirando hacia el cielo "Winry"_

"¿Edward?" Despertó sobresaltada mirando al muchacho de chaqueta roja frente a ella.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, cerca, pero fallaste Winry" Sonrió un joven apuesto mirándola a los ojos.

"¡Alphonse!" Gritó feliz la rubia abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Ya sabes que prefiero Al" Rió el menor de los Elric devolviendo el abrazo "Cielos, con esta neblina, nunca habría llegado de no haber sido por la lámpara Winry, gracias"

"¡Ah, no te preocupes Al! Dime ¿Tienes hambre?"

"¡Muero de hambre!"

"¡Pues vamos a cenar!" Apagó la lámpara y ambos salieron del balcón "¡Que bueno que llegaste de Central, espero no tengas que irte pronto eh!"

"Yo también lo espero Winry, pero tal vez sí me quede un par de días"

"¡Excelente! Adivina qué, hoy me llamó por teléfono Riza y me dijo algo genial" Miró a Al con los ojos brillantes. El castaño sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo de que la joven se recobrara siempre que él iba a verla. Pero cuando llegaron a la sala, Al recordó que debía decirle algo a Winry…

"Winry quería decirte una cosa antes de que…"

"Roze" Cortó al ver sentada en la sala a una joven morena y con dos mechones rosas por fleco.

"…nunca me dejas terminar" Susurró Alphonse frunciendo la boca "Supongo que no te importará que este aquí Roze¿verdad, Winry?" Inquirió haciendo cara de niño bueno.

"¡Al cómo me va a molestar!" Sonrió Winry llegando con Roze y abrazándola "Veo que no te haz olvidado de Rizenbool ¿eh Roze?" Dijo y Roze levantó la cara, sangre y diamante se encontraron. Y Winry se estremeció cuando Roze le miró con odio. La rubia se separó rápidamente y por inercia se colocó detrás de Al.

"Roze ha vuelto a perder la voz…" Explicó Al sentándose frente a la ishbal "Su hijo fue asesinado, Winry, ha quedado nuevamente sola" La rubia sintió su corazón estremecerse y miró con pena a Roze, entendiendo el resentimiento que poseía.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?"

"¿No haz sabido nada? En Central ha habido varios asesinatos, normalmente dirigidos hacia las personas muy cercanas a Alquimistas Nacionales, también por eso estoy aquí, recuerda que soy un ahora del gobierno, y mi ser más cercano eres tú, Winry"

"Oh pero Al, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, soy una chica fuerte" Aseguró sacando su llave y Al asintió nerviosamente.

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, pero guarda eso" Winry volvió a guardar su llave, y Al suspiró al verse fuera de peligro "Winry, es mi obligación protegerte, por que te quiero, y por que mi hermano me mataría si regresa y te ve con un solo rasguño" Sonrió, y la rubia se sonrojó. Pero ninguno notó como Roze se removía molesta después del último comentario "Además… se sospecha que…"

"¡Hikari no Alchemist!" Gritó una jovencita castaña, de ojos verdes, y vestida con el uniforme militar, entrando a la casa.

"¿Umi?" Dijo Alphonse "¿Sucede algo?" La joven se paró derecha y saludó de manera militar, miró a Al unos segundos, a Winry le recordó como Riza miraba a Roy.

"Un Homúnculo, señor" Reportó. Rockbell palideció.

"¿…Ho-Homúnculo?" Inquirió mirando a Al para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien. El joven bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. La rubia sintió un vacío en el estómago.

"¡No puede ser!" Gritó mirando como Al salía de la casa. Lo siguió de inmediato, la oscuridad de la noche la sorprendió, y trató de enfocar su azulada mirada para encontrar al enemigo.

Mientras, frente a ella, Alphonse se tronaba las manos, mostrando sus blancos guantes, tatuados cada uno con un ala de ángel realmente bella. A su lado, Umi sacaba su arma y apuntaba hacia una figura alta, delgada, de cabellos naranjas y ojos grises.

"Peste…" Habló Al "No te atrevas a dar un paso más"

"¿Por qué? Dime ¿Acaso ese aquella jovencita la que tantos problemas nos ha dado?" Señaló el homúnculo llamado Peste a Winry. La rubia apretó los puños y lo miró con odio y duda, preguntándose a qué se refería.

"¡ESO NO TE INTERESA!" Gritó Al aplaudiendo y tocando seguidamente el suelo. De inmediato una lanza salió del suelo, y Al se aventó contra Peste.

"¡AL!" Gritaron Winry y Umi, mirando al homúnculo evadir con facilidad los golpes que le mandaba el Alquimista.

"¡Agh!" Al cayó contra el lodo. Se agarró el hombro que había recibido el golpe y miró como Peste se acercaba con la palma de su mano derecha extendida hacia él, mostrando la carne enferma y asquerosa que poseía ahí.

"¿Quieres enfermarte y morir, Hikari no Alchemist?" Sonrió burlonamente Peste, pero recibió un disparo en el estómago, miró curioso quién le había tirado.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Ordenó Umi.

"¡UMI NO!" Detuvo Al aplaudiendo, ocurrió un destello que iluminó todo el lugar y Peste salió volando contra un árbol.

"Al ha incrementado su poder" Susurró Winry.

"Bien, bien, Hikari no Alchemist… haz mejorado. Aceptaré mi derrota por esta ocasión, pero a la siguiente me encargaré de ganarte" Sonrió con sadismo Peste, y luego dirigió su mirada a Umi "Y también procuraré desangrarte hasta la muerte, mocosa atrevida" Amenazó pero Umi le devolvió la mirada de odio.

"¡Lárgate, Peste!" Ordenó Al, y el homúnculo desapareció dejando una carcajada terrible detrás. Elric volvió la mirada hacia Winry "¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Vienen más fuertes que nunca… y también la desean más que nunca…"

"¿La desean?" Inquirió Winry mirándolo con duda. Hasta que su mirada se dilató "La piedra Filosofal" Murmuró dejándose caer de rodillas "No… otra vez no…"

"_No… otra vez no… ¡AHH!" Ed cayó de la cama envuelto en sudor frío. Despertó por el golpe y miró a su alrededor "¿Al?" Llamó pero se encontraba solo en aquella casita. _

_Se levantó y se fue a enjuagar la cara, mirándose al espejo pensando en el sueño que acababa de vivir. Se sonrió pensando que comenzaba a ponerse paranoico y se echó más agua a la cara, levantó la mirada una vez más y se encontró con el reflejo de un sujeto parado detrás de él._

"_¡AHHH!" Gritó tomando el jabón y lanzándoselo al desconocido._

"_¡Ed, no me golpees, idiota, soy yo!" Chilló apartando el jabón y mirándolo con sus ojos dorados "Además¿crees que si soy un ladrón me vas a matar bañándome o qué?"_

"_¿Papá?" Gimió Ed soltando un suspiro "Vaya susto que me sacaste, estúpido ¿Por qué rayos entraste así?" Gruñó cogiendo su cabello suelto y amarrándolo rápidamente._

"_Quería ver como iba tu investigación para cruzar la puerta" Comentó "Creí que estarías dormido soñando con mi nuera Winry, pero parece que estabas lavándote"_

"_Sí, es que no podía dormir… ¿CÓMO QUE TU NUERA WINRY?"_

_Su padre soltó una carcajada. Poco después ambos se sentaron a tomar un poco de café, mirándose alternativamente en completo silencio, Hohenheim le comunicó los últimos sucesos en el mundo al que pertenecía. Ed hizo presente su molestia y miedo azotando suavemente la taza contra la mesa, sin abrir la boca. El mayor de los Elric sorbió ruidosamente del café y dejó algo junto a su taza, tranquilizando a su hijo de inmediato con ello._

_Ed suspiró, tomó el objeto que había dejado su padre en la mesa, y lo apretó en su puño, sonriendo suavemente, sintiéndose un poquito más cerca de su verdadera casa…_

_Hohenheim comprendió que sí le había dado una razón muy buena para tener paciencia y no tomar riendas del asunto hasta llegar a mi mundo_

"_Hay otra cosa que también te quiero decir… esto sí lo podemos hablar" Aclaró rompiendo los acuerdos silenciosos anteriores._

"_Te escucho"_

"_Por ahí escuché algo muy peculiar…" Guardó silencio mirándolo a los ojos. Ed asintió para que continuara "Dicen por ahí que alguien aquí no tiene corazón…" Ed abrió mucho los ojos._

"_¿Dónde escuchaste eso?"_

"_¿Es verdad?"_

"_¿DÓNDE LO ESCUCHASTE?"_

"_Así que sí es verdad..." Su padre soltó un suspiro "Me imagino que fue cuando regresaste a Al después del mal intento de revivir a tu madre¿cierto?"_

"_¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?" Ed lo miraba impresionado "Ni siquiera Al lo sabe y…"_

"_Claro que Al no lo sabe, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Pero era Equivalencia… tú comías, dormías, y sentías por él, mientras que Al poseía tu…"_

"_¡Silencio!" Frenó Ed nervioso "Lo sé… fue Equivalencia justa" _

"_Ya no es tan justa ¿verdad, Edward?"_

"_Cállate, mientras Al se encuentre bien, yo también estoy bien…"_

"_¿Y qué me dices de lo que acabas de experimentar?" Inquirió y Ed le miró interrogante "Me refiero al sentimiento por el que pasaste cuando te entregué eso" Y señaló el puño de Ed, donde sostenía el objeto que su padre había dejado sobre la mesa._

"_¿Qué tiene que ver?"_

"_Tuviste un _sentimiento_, Edward, pero tú no tienes corazón" Apuntó y su hijo le miró impresionado._

"_Es verdad… pero no puede ser, yo no puedo sentir nada… yo no…"_

"_Sin embargo" Agregó y sus ojos dorados se volvieron oscuros "Al y tú están en una eterna unión, y no solo de sangre, sino también de forma Alquímica"_

"_¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Chistó molesto por sus sospechas._

"_Que tal vez todos lo sentimientos que posees, Edward, no son tuyos, sino de tu hermano"_

"_¿...qué?"_

_Edward dejó caer levemente su quijada, y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sintió nuevamente el sudor resbalar desde su frente hasta la mesa, y perlar su pecho. Su puño tembló._

_Pensó en todos sus "sentimientos" y mareado llegó a una conclusión que lo aterrorizó…_

"_Creo que ya te haz dado cuenta" Su padre tomó de un trago lo que restaba de su café, se paró, caminó y le alborotó el cabello al pasar junto a él, para acto seguido, salir de la casita, dejando a su hijo solo en su meditación._

"_Eso quiere decir que Al está enamorado de…" Tembló por completo y dejó caer el objeto de su puño, que rebotó un par de veces en el piso, produciendo un suave sonido. Y Ed contuvo las lágrimas, pero solo una se escapó, y brilló con el resplandor de la Luna "¿Acaso todo lo que he sentido y de lo que ahora ya estoy seguro, no me pertenece? Acaso ¿Este amor tan irracional y potente le pertenece a Al… a mi hermano?" Un sollozo se escapó "Pero yo no la saco de mi mente, yo no puedo dejar de soñar con ella,… yo… yo la amo… no Al,… Al no me hagas esto… no me la quites" Suplicó ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos._

_Y mientras en el piso, como única testigo del primer llanto de Edward Elric desde hace muchos años, reposaba una tuerca con un pequeño gravado: Winry Rockbell._

**¿Confundidos? Que bueno, después se explicará todo… ¡REVIEWS, POR FAVORRR!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**_La Ley de Equivalencia"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

Roy miró con aburrimiento los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, y de soslayo echó un vistazo a Riza, que parecía muy entretenida en ordenar cuatro archiveros llenos de fólderes con más papeles. Pensó por un momento que si seguía así se volvería papelfóbico, y no pudo evitar pensar también que hacía mucho que no sentía a Riza a menos de tres metros de distancia.

"Teniente…" Llamó y la rubia ni siquiera apartó la mirada del cajón gris de un archivero.

"¿Si, señor Fuhrer?" Contestó, y Roy frunció el ceño, jamás le había sonado tan fría la voz de Hawkeye, quizás a ella también le comenzaba a molestar la situación donde él mismo los encerró.

"¿Hikari no Alchemist ya se reportó?" Preguntó cuando fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Riza pareció pensarlo unos instantes.

"Sí, dijo que no ha sucedido nada nuevo desde el ataque de Peste en Rizenbool, señor Fuhrer"

"Ah, bien" Asintió y miró como Riza se agachaba para abrir el último cajón, el Fuhrer no se molestó en impedir que sus ojos recorrieran las largas piernas de su ayudante, llegando a sus nalgas.

"¿Ha sucedido algo para que necesite de Hikari no Alchemist?" Inquirió de pronto Riza, y Roy se sonrojó pensando que tal vez se había dado cuenta de su atrevimiento.

"No, no, solo tenía curiosidad" Se excusó y metió su mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón, sintió el frío metal contra la punta de sus dedos, y tembló nervioso.

"Si no comienza a trabajar ya, se nos hará tarde para salir, y le recuerdo que me voy sola" Gruñó la rubia y Roy creyó sentir el tono de réplica en el último comentario. Tomó los papeles y los ojeó sin mucho afán, los acomodó rápidamente como debían de ir, y sacó un tintero y una pluma, junto con una nueva hoja blanca. Escribió con cuidado pero ansioso algo, y se paró.

"¿YA?" Preguntó mirándolo impresionada. Roy no le hizo caso, no quería hacer más obvio que en realidad se había tardado horas con ese trabajillo solo para estar cerca de ella un rato más. Tomó su gabardina y se la colocó junto con sus guantes blancos.

"Señorita Hawkeye, cierre todo por favor, y apague las luces al salir" Pidió pasando junto al escritorio de ella, y saliendo sin mirarla. Riza se sonrojo del enojo.

"¡Ya ni siquiera es para despedirse!" Chistó azotando los cajones del archivero "Win tenía razón, me voy a hartar de esta situación, maldito Roy" Gruñía mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, tomó su chaqueta y miró curiosa una hoja blanca doblada en su mesa "¿Y esto?" La tomó y algo cayó, se sorprendió de ver un fino aro dorado rodar por todo el escritorio y caer casi enfrente de ella, lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó la nota.

_Dime que sí, y te haré feliz, Riza, por favor._

Se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando suavemente y apretando tanto la hoja como el anillo de oro contra su pecho.

Mientras, fuera de la oficina, Roy caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel con prisa y nerviosismo, aun que trataba de aparentar lo más posible, pero al doblar en una esquina chocó con alguien.

"¡Ay, fíjate, idiota!" Chilló una vocecilla. Roy miró sorprendido a la joven con tan solo un camisón blanco puesto.

"Rockbell te aconsejaría que en un lugar lleno de hombres, no salieras por las noches vestida así" Señaló y Winry le miró molesta.

"¡Iba a ver a Al!" Gruñó, y Roy soltó una leve carcajada.

"No me quiero inmiscuir en los asuntos personales de Hikari no Alchemist, Rockbell"

"¡No sea grosero!" Gimió la rubia "¡Es mi hermano, jamás él y yo haríamos algo así!"

"¿Hacer qué?" Inquirió un Al medio dormido, con un pijama azul oscuro de borreguitos blancos y estrellitas doradas, más el gorrito desacomodado con una bolita en la punta.

"¿Y eso?" Señaló muy divertido Mustang, Al despertó por completo al verlo.

"¡Es mi pijama y no te burles!" Amenazó sonrojado mientras tomaba a Winry y se alejaba rápidamente, dejando atrás Roy.

Llegaron al cuarto que usaba Al cuando se hospedaba en el cuartel, y ambos entraron.

"Ahora seré el hazmerreír del cuartel, ay que vergüenza" Gimió Al sentándose en su cama, Winry le sonrió divertida y se sentó junto a él.

"Es que te ves muy lindo" Canturreó ella, pero recibió un almohadazo.

"¿LINDO?" Chistó Al "¿Cómo que lindo? Me veo sexy, sensual, fuerte, y varonil" Enumeró haciendo varias poses, y la rubia soltó una carcajada.

Al la miró extasiado, le encantaba verla tranquila y feliz, tenerla cerca de él para protegerla en todo momento, tratar de que olvidara que estaba enferma…

Pasaron los minutos y siguieron platicando y jugando, se veían felices, hasta que las manecillas del reloj marcaron la madrugada, fue cuando la joven se quedó dormida. Al la abrazó y se acostó junto a ella.

"Edward…" Susurró entresueños Winry "…no te vayas" Pidió. Al la miró con cariño, y trató de que su voz sonara más grave, para luego susurrar…

"Ya casi vuelvo Win, espérame"

Rockbell durmió tranquila el resto de la noche. Y Al miró por la ventana, esperando que su hermano ya no tardara.

_Edward dejó caer el arma aún cargada con una sola bala, mirando asombrado la figura que tenía delante de él, grabada con gis y en perfecta simetría._

"_Un círculo de transmutación…"_

"_JOJOJOJO ASÍ ES" Rió con ganas Albert, tenía enormes ojeras y se veía como si hubieran pasado diez años más sobre él, sin mencionar que parecía mapache ya que estaba completamente sucio, y solo sus ojos se veían limpios, debido a los lentes de seguridad que ahora traía en la frente._

"_Pero yo no puedo usar la alquimia"_

"_Tú no, pero en tu mundo sí lo pueden hacer" Puntualizó señalando el círculo "Está grabado en la máquina que materializa mi Teoría de la Relatividad"_

"_¿A qué quieres llegar?"_

"_Solo recuerda nuestro trato, si esto funciona, tú jamás volverás para reclamar que la mitad de todo esto es tu idea"_

"_Ni de loco volveré"_

"_Bien, entonces te lo diré" Carraspeó un poco y volvió a colocarse los lentes de seguridad "Esta máquina tiene la capacidad de recibir una sola onda alquímica desde tu mundo, para luego enfocarla en el círculo de transmutación" Se acercó y jaló una palanca roja que puso a andar la máquina "En cuanto la Puerta sienta un desequilibrio entre ambos mundos, se abrirá, y tú junto con el círculo de transmutación serán absorbidos por ella"_

"_¿En qué te basaste para decir que _una sola_ onda?"_

"_En ti" Sonrió y dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Ed "Cuando tu hermano haga un solo circulo de transmutación y lo active, por mínimo que éste sea, la máquina se activará"_

"_Ohhh" Suspiró mirando la máquina, pero sintiendo una punzada de dolor al escuchar hablar sobre su hermano "Pero ¿Qué habrá a cambio?"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_Me refiero a Intercambio Equivalente, ¿Qué voy a dar para ir para mi mundo?"_

"_Nada, eso no es Alquimia pura, está relacionada con tecnología, así que la ley no aplica"_

"_Ahhh" Suspiró de nuevo "¡Pues genial, Al!"_

_Sonrió y miró nuevamente el círculo, esperando que su hermano hiciera ya pronto cualquier movimiento, para que él regresara._

Había pasado una semana verdaderamente soñada. Al no había sido enviado a ninguna misión, y por consiguiente, no había usado su alquimia, sino que había pasado cada segundo con Winry en ciudad Central. Roze y ella fueron trasladadas al cuartel pasa su seguridad, y el aprendiz de Winry se había quedado en Rizenbool para cuidar la casa de Rockbell. Aun que Roze nunca quería salir de su cuarto, eso no detenía a Winry y Alphonse, que parecían un par de niños jugando todo el tiempo y comiendo helado hasta hartarse.

Winry se había recuperado mucho de su enfermedad, quizás solo necesitaba airearse un poco, y divertirse, olvidarse de todo unos segundos, y con Alphonse lo estaba consiguiendo.

Continuamente Winry le platicaba sobre Edward a Al, nuevas aventuras que sucedieron, y el joven Alquimista admiraba un poco más (si es posible) a su hermano.

Incluso, la rubia le comentó también, que se sentía mucho más fuerte, y que no quería regresar a Rizenbool, que se quería quedar con él un poquito más, de lo que le quedaba.

Pero las cosas buenas no son eternas, y Winry recayó.

Ahora estaba en el hospital de Central, y se diagnosticaba bastante mal, incluso con toda la entrada de dinero que Al no dudaba en proporcionar para que ella se recuperara.

_Edward ya llevaba una semana entera, sentando frente a la máquina que lo llevaría a su mundo, esperando._

"_¿Qué acaso mi hermanito no ha usado la Alquimia para nada?" Gruñó azotando su puño contra el suelo "¿O es que la máquina no funciona realmente?" Caviló asustando. Su estómago lo sacó de sus preguntas cuando rugió de hambre. Entonces recordó que sería bueno comer algo para poder seguir ahí sentado. _

_Se levantó suspirando de aburrimiento y resignación. En algún momento Alphonse debía usar la Alquimia, y él regresaría. Se dio la vuelta y estirándose bostezó, cuando una luz increíblemente potente le llegó por atrás. Se giró tan rápido como pudo, y alcanzó a ver el círculo de transmutación activado._

"_Al" Susurró sintiendo un hueco en su estómago, para luego perder la conciencia._

"¿ACASO NO LO VES?" Gritó Riza como jamás la había visto "¡ELLA SE ENAMORÓ DE ÉL!"

Alphonse era un joven apuesto, de mirada cálida y sonrisa tierna y provocativa. Él definitivamente rompía corazones. También se le conocía como el segundo Alquimista más joven de todos los tiempos, pero sin duda, el mejor. Su club de fanáticas aumentaba cada que él visitaba un nuevo pueblo, siempre en busca de su hermano mayor. Y no había duda en que era alguien increíblemente dulce, al estar siempre completamente atento hacia su hermanita: Winry Rockbell. Se hablaba mucho de ellos, especulando y prácticamente afirmando el amor entre ambos, pero Al siempre sonreía ante esto, y aseguraba que él jamás podría enamorarse de su hermanita.

Winry, junto con Izumi y el esposo de Izumi, eran su única familia, sin embargo, tenía un cierto lazo más poderoso con Winry, debido a que ella siempre le hablaba sobre nuevas cosas de Ed, y además, siempre le dedicaba sonrisas que lo motivaban a nunca perder la fe en reencontrar a su hermano y en sí mismo.

Alphonse, mejor conocido como Hikari no Alchemist (Alquimista de Luz apodado así por el extremo parecido con su padre), era un muchacho que merecía ser admirado y elogiado, sobre todo por su incontrolable afecto hacia su familia.

"¿C…Cómo!" Balbuceó mirando impresionado a la militar "Winry…"

"Sí" Afirmó Izumi sirviendo té tranquilamente, aun que se veía pálida y bastante preocupada "Yo creo que ahora lo único que podría tal vez dar un poco más de esperanzas a la salud de Winry, sería que Ed regresara" Alphonse, con la cabeza gacha comenzó a agitarse suavemente, para luego soltar una carcajada.

"¡No me la creo!" Sonrió Al tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a ellas "No puede ser" Susurró después.

"Aquí está la prueba, Al, si es que aún no nos crees" Extendió Riza un sobre con la fina letra de Winry grabada en lila.

"¿Qué es eso?" Inquirió el castaño recibiendo la carta.

"Winry me dijo, que si empeoraba, te diera esto. Ella lo ha escrito para ti"

Alphonse abrió el sobre, y Riza e Izumi se sentaron un poco más tranquilas, para beber el té, mirando de reojo a Alphonse, buscando alguna reacción.

Mientras el pequeño chico de quince años desdoblaba la hoja con manos temblorosas, leyendo la primera línea…

_**Para mi pequeño y adorado hermanito, Al:**_

Sobra decir que las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero él… nunca lloraba.

Salió de la casa, sin importarle que la lluvia azotara despiadadamente contra su cuerpo, sintió el frío calarle hasta los huesos, no le importó. Atravesó el parque trasero del cuartel y llegó hasta un bosque, resbaló y cayó de rodillas, embarrándose de lodo, ahora, en completa soledad no pudo evitar gritar de desesperación y dolor, las lágrimas se mezclaban sin piedad con la lluvia, y Al azotaba su puño en el piso una y otra vez sin control.

Su única familia… primero Ed se iba, y ahora Winry…

"¡NOO!"

Se aventó hasta un árbol y dio una palmada, para presionar un poco al árbol y este explotó, dio otra palmada y otro árbol explotó, olvidó que ellos también tenían vida y que él se las arrebataba sin pensarlo, pero el dolor lo cegó

_**Moriré pero lo último que quiero es dejarte solo…**_

Esa frase, escrita por su propia hermana le llegaba una y otra y otra vez a la mente, desesperado chilló, y gritó, vociferando que él también la necesitaba, que él también la quería, que él no era Ed pero que también la adoraba.

_**No quiero darte un mal trago, pero por más que lo pienso no me arrepiento de haber pasado tan buenos momentos contigo…**_

Pero no era justo, Alphonse mandó a volar treinta árboles de una sola palmada. Y por un momento el chico bueno y tierno que todos conocían desapareció. Un Alphonse lleno de odio hacia Edward despertó y con el mismo lodo hizo tantos círculos de transmutación como sus energías le permitieron, y luego aplaudió.

Los setenta círculos brillaron terriblemente y Alphonse gritó desesperadamente, el bosque se cubrió por completo de una luz blanca y hermosa, opacando a los rayos, e iluminando como si el Sol estuviera en lo alto del cielo, y no cubierto por mil nubes como en ese momento.

Alphonse solo rogaba algo… abrir la puerta y traer a Edward de regreso.

_**Quizás no me perdones tu abandono, Al, pero sabes que te adoro, y que traté de seguir, lo juro, pero mis esperanzas se acabaron…**_

Él traería de regreso la vida de su hermana Winry, así tuviera que destrozar la puerta, él lo conseguiría… conseguiría a Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

"**_La Ley de Equivalencia"_**

_**By: Sophie**_

_Edward se despertó lentamente, asustado se percató de que todo era completa oscuridad a su alrededor, y no cualquier oscuridad, sino una terrorífica e indeseable, que le hacía sentir desconfianza y a la vez nostalgia._

"_¿Dónde demonios estoy?" Inquirió susurrando sin saber por qué, como si temiera que algo se le fuera encima en cualquier momento "Quizás estoy en otro mundo… quizás la máquina es una completa basura,… jamás podré regresar" El pánico lo envolvió, pensando que ahora no estaba en un mundo donde por lo menos hubiera humanos, sino que parecía completamente desierto ese lugar "Tal vez si avanzo un poco" Dio varios pasos, y para su pavor sintió como algunos seres se removían detrás de él. Pensó con cierta ironía que si tuviera corazón seguramente lo sentiría cabalgar a toda marcha dentro de su pecho, pero él estaba completamente vacío "Bueno si muero, no será gran pérdida" Suspiró resignado y completamente deprimido. Se giró lentamente y sintió como si muchas manitas diminutas y gelatinosas le comenzaran a subir desde los pies._

"_¡Ahhh, quítense porquerías!" Gritó alguien más._

_Edward miró impactado hacia donde creyó haber escuchado el grito, y en su mente resonó perfectamente aquel timbre de voz. "¿Alphonse? No… no puede ser…" Su respuesta fue inmediata. Un haz de luz se hizo presente, justo como una estrella fugaz a la mitad de la oscura noche, e iluminó momentáneamente a un joven de gabardina roja. Edward estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción, para llamar la atención de su hermano, aún sin poderlo creer. Pero las cosas gelatinosas ya habían alcanzado su cuello, e inmediatamente su boca, frenándolo de soltar un solo suspiro._

"_¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDEN? NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTEDES, MUGRES INSULSAS Y ESTORBOSAS" Chilló Al cuando sintió las manitas nuevamente alrededor de él y pescándose de su gabardina. Ed escuchó tres aplausos seguidos, y ocurrió una explosión de pura iluminación._

_Todos los seres que se encontraban alrededor de Ed y Al salieron huyendo al recibir la energía alquímica, y durante los próximos minutos, todo el espacio quedó en blanco. Dejando ver, cara a cara, a los hermanos Elric._

"_¡Alphonse!" Sollozó Ed, sintiéndose ridículo por haberse escuchado tan mal emocionalmente, pero no le importó, corrió hacia su hermano, y cuando estaba a punto de saltarle encima para abrazarlo, recibió un tremendo golpe en su mejilla._

"_¡Idiota!" Gritó Al aventándosele encima. Edward no entendía nada ¿Ese era su hermano?. ¿Golpeándolo?. ¿Diciendo groserías? _

"_¿AL QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?"_

"_¿POR QUÉ? CONTESTA ¿POR QUÉ?" Chillaba el menor mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO, REVERENDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA? HABLA ¿ACASO NO ENTENDÍAS QUE TE ESPERAMOS NOCHE Y DÍA, DÍA Y NOCHE? QUE… QUE… ¡QUE TE EXTRAÑAMOS! Y VENGO Y TE ENCUENTRO AQUÍ, PARADO COMO SI NADA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?"_

"_¿PARADO COMO SI NADA, ESTÚPIDO?" Edward regresó el golpe, y ahora él se lanzó contra su hermano menor "EN PRIMERA DEJA DE GRITARME, POR QUE SIGO SIENDO TU HERMANO MAYOR, AUN QUE ME SAQUES UNA CABEZA DE ALTO. EN SEGUNDA, ¡YO TAMBIÉN LLORÉ NOCHE Y DÍA POR REGRESAR PRONTO CONTIGO! NO ESTOY AQUÍ SOLO POR QUE SÍ, YO BUSQUÉ LA MANERA DE REGRESAR"_

"_¡PERO TARDASTE MUCHO!" Sollozó y las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus sienes, Ed lo miró impresionado "¡TARDASTE DEMASIADO!" Gritó golpeándolo una vez más "¡LLEGAS TARDE!"_

"_¿…tarde?" Inquirió Edward mirando pálido a su hermano. Al, y Ed tenían las respiraciones aceleradas, e incluso tenían sangre goteando de tu nariz y boca respectivamente. El mayor trató de descifrar la última frase, y Al procuró reunir todo su dolor en sus ojos, para hacer entender a su hermano "…Winry…"_

_Y la fuerza alquímica desapareció, quedando ambos nuevamente en infinita oscuridad._

"¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?" Gruñó el Fuhrer delante de toda la armada, esperando una buena respuesta, con el bosque militar detrás de él, completamente desecho y ceniciento "¡Anthely!" Llamó y una jovencita castaña y de ojos verdes dio un paso al frente, con la vista fija en su líder.

"¿Si, señor Fuhrer?"

"¿Dónde está Hikari no Alchemist?" Siseó "Es claro que solo él pudo lograr algo así"

"No lo sé, señor Fuhrer" Respondió con sinceridad "La noche del incidente yo me encontraba en mi dormitorio, señor Fuhrer"

"Pero es usted la guardaespaldas de Hikari no Alchemist, señorita Anthely, tengo entendido que la encomendamos a que NUNCA se separara de él"

"Me disculpo por desobedecer órdenes mayores, señor Fuhrer, pero Hikari no Alchemist deseaba privacidad, señor Fuhrer"

"Claro, privacidad para desaparecer más de tres hectáreas de bosque…" Masculló tronándose los nudillos "¡Quiero que se haga una búsqueda exhaustiva de Hikari no Alchemist, como primera prioridad del cuartel!" Gritó "¡Y nadie descansará hasta encontrarlo!"

"¡Sí, señor Fuhrer!" Gritó el resto, saludando firmemente.

"Mucho lamento, Mustang, que no lo encontrarás aquí" Habló una mujer, caminando lentamente hasta Roy, que le miró alzando una ceja. Riza miró a Izumi con cuidado de que no volviera a hablarle de esa manera tan altanera a Roy.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que la puerta, ha sido abierta" Explicó Izumi, y Roy se puso más pálido que nunca.

"_Entonces ¿estamos dentro de la puerta?" Gimió Al._

"_Eso supongo, después de que me explicaste lo que sucedió, seguramente quedamos ambos aquí atrapados" Explicó Edward "¿No lo crees?"_

"_Es lo más probable" Aceptó alzándose de hombros. Luego aplaudió una vez más para que la luz continuara rodeándolos y nada se les acercara "¿Cómo saldremos?"_

"_No lo sé, hay dos salidas, una lleva a Alemania y la otra a Central"_

"_¿Alemania?" Repitió "¿Ahí estuviste todo este tiempo?"_

"_La mayoría, fue ahí donde me asocié con Albert, ahora debe ser millonario, y la inflación de la guerra no le ha de pasar por la cabeza, quedará tan grabado en la historia como Hitler"_

"_Albert, Inflación, guerra, Hitler… hay tantas cosas que no conozco"_

"_Y así está mejor, hermanito, mucho mejor"_

"_¿La pasaste muy mal?"_

"_Pues… sobreviví el final de una guerra mundial, aguanté a una viejo decrépito, tuve pesadillas todos los días, no tuve casi nada de comer, y usé ropa estorbosa e incómoda en todo momento…, no, no me fue tan mal"_

"_Je, je, vaya sarcasmo el tuyo" Suspiró Al y aplaudió de nuevo "Pues yo viajé por todo el mundo, aguanté un jefe psicótico-obsesivo-compulsivo-pirómano, escuché mil historias de nosotros cuando era yo una armadura, recobré mi amistad con Roze, y estuve con Winry"_

"…y estuve con Winry_" Resonó en la cabeza de Edward, y bajó la mirada "¿Cómo está ella?"_

"_De no ser por que ha bajado un poco de peso, creerías que sigue siendo la de siempre" Afirmó "Tú sabes, no deja de sonreír, de apoyar a la gente, de ayudar a discapacitados con su trabajo, de cocinar banquetes todos los días para recibirme cuando sea…" Soltó un suspiro, y Edward sintió una cantidad terrible de celos._

"Él la ha tenido todo este tiempo, y ella le ha dado todo _solo_ a él, ni siquiera le ha influido el que yo no esté,… son la una para el otro_" Pensó el mayor de los Elric._

"… _sin embargo… recayó, se ha enfermado de lo mismo que la tía Pinako, que por cierto, ha muerto"_

"_¿Muerto? Vaya, eso sí no lo esperaba"_

"_Sí, se deprimió mucho, de por si, no había logrado superar aún tu pérdida, y luego tuve tanto trabajo con los Homúnculos que…"_

"_¿HOMÚNCULOS?"_

"_Oh… creí que no debí decir eso…"_

"Explíquese" Ordenó Roy sentándose tras su escritorio, a su lado, Riza miraba cuidadosamente a Izumi, y Umi, la guardaespaldas de Alphonse, permanecía en silencio total, mirando perdidamente por la ventana.

"La puerta se ha vuelto a abrir" Repitió la maestra de los Elric, bastante tranquila, sin embargo, el sudor perlaba su frente copiosamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Inquirió altaneramente Riza, pasando por alto la mirada de sorpresa del Fuhrer.

"_Él _me lo dijo"

"¿Quién es _él_?" Chistó Mustang "Hable ya, no tenemos todo el día"

"Me lo dijo, _La Muerte_" Sentenció y Umi volteó a verla llena de preocupación.

"¡Ha vuelto a aparecer!" Más afirmó que preguntó Umi, y luego miró a su jefe "¡El Homúnculo mayor, señor Fuhrer, el mayor de los cuatro!"

"No era necesaria tu aclaración, Anthely, pero gracias" Gruñó Roy mirando los oscuros ojos de Izumi "¿Cómo es que tienes contacto con los Homúnculos?"

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Homúnculos" Dijo medio ofendida "… sin embargo, parece que _La Muerte_ quería que estuviera enterada para que la información llegara indirectamente a la persona correcta"

"¿De qué les serviría que yo lo supiera?" Inquirió Roy,

"No a ti" Respondió fríamente, luego miró sus blancas manos, manchadas por un poco de sangre que ella misma había expulsado "A Edward"

"¿Cómo?" Chistó Mustang "¿Edward? No, él está muerto, él no…"

"Él va a regresar por fin" Izumi levantó la mirada, acompañándola con una sonrisa "Alphonse logró atravesar la puerta, y lo va a traer"

"¡Ah!" Gimió Umi llevándose una mano al pecho.

"No te preocupes, chica, Alphonse está bien" Le sonrió a la guardaespaldas y siguió relatando "Tal parece que Edward, en su viaje al otro lado de la puerta, consiguió algo que los nuevos Homúnculos quieren, y están dispuestos a todo para conseguirlo"

"¡Espera un momento!" Suspiró Roy "Estoy sobreentendiendo todo lo que me estás diciendo, ya que yo no contaba con la información de que Edward estaba del otro lado de la maldita puerta"

"Pues sobreentiéndelo, y además compréndelo, por que estoy segura de que mañana tendrás aquí a Full Metal Alchemist" Sonrió más Izumi, y se escuchó un ruido en la puerta de la oficina, luego la puerta se abrió y varas personas cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

"¡HAVOC NUEVAMENTE ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES PRIVADAS!"

"_Pues solo hay una solución" Habló el menor de ambos. Edward le miró a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su hermano menor._

"_Olvídalo, no pienso arriesgarte"_

"_En cualquier caso, yo podría regresar, solo es cuestión de que hagas un círculo de transmutación pequeño e iré directamente allá…"_

"_No está comprobado que funcione correctamente, venos aquí, atrapados a la mitad de la puerta"_

"_Eso fue por que ocupé demasiada energía alquímica"_

"_Bueno sí pero…"_

"_Silencio, te lo pido hermano, por favor, no corremos riesgo ¿Lo ves? Ya lo logramos, lo podemos volver a hacer" Dio un aplauso y se puso de pie "Confiemos en el otro, como siempre" Le extendió una mano, Edward la tomó con orgullo y se levantó también._

"_Muy bien, suerte, hermano" _

_Y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, respirándose y cumpliendo el sueño que habían hecho desde hacía años, chocar sus cuerpos en un abrazo de hermandad que no rebasara la limitación de una piel verdadera._

_Acto seguido, se separaron y cada uno corrió hacia un extremo opuesto de la planicie que de un momento a otro dejó de tener luz, y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad._

"Sí, regreso en media hora" Respondió Winry sonriendo suavemente "Estoy segura que Al se encuentra bien, es un chico muy maduro, confío en él, y que en cuanto pueda regresará, pero si lo conozco, irá a Rizenbool, entonces lo esperaré allá"

"Ya veo, de acuerdo, pero cuídate por favor" Pidió Riza abrazando a la otra rubia "Sabes que los tiempos de terror han vuelto, los nuevos Homúnculos son mil veces mas poderosos que los anteriores"

"Lo sé, pero soy una chica fuerte" Sonrió y levantando su maleta se dirigió a la salida "Nos vemos luego, Riza, ¡te espero por allá con un buen café y un par de galletas!"

"¡Muy bien!"

"_¿Qué rayos es este lugar?" Inquirió mirando la masa de gente comprando desesperadamente en el mercado de paso que había en la avenida central "Esto no es Central" Concluyó mordiéndose los labios "Rayos, el lado derecho no era la entrada a Central, bien, ahora sí me metí en una buena" Suspiró y notó que la gente miraba raro su ropa "¿Qué hago?" Miró al cielo, y de pronto escuchó unas campanadas, volteó y miró curioso una torre con un gran reloj en la punta._

"_Oh, el Big Ben ha marcado las doce del día, será mejor regresar a casa" Masculló un hombre cerca de él._

"_¿El Big Ben?" Repitió el rubio sin entender absolutamente nada._

"¡Ya llegué!" Gritó Winry entrando a su casa, de inmediato su perro le ladro y le movió la cola, la rubia le sonrió "¡Ah cuánto te he extrañado!" Se arrodilló lo abrazó con ternura, recibiendo varias lamidas en sus mejillas.

"Quién fuera perro" Habló Joseph, el nuevo estudiante de Winry, mirándola cruzado de brazos desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina "Hola"

"Hola Joseph" Winry se levantó y le dejó sus maletas al joven mientras miraba todo tranquilamente "Veo que haz limpiado la casa, no te hubieras molestado"

"No hay problema, además, no tenía nada mas que hacer"

"Muy bien, pues necesitamos muchas piezas nuevas Joseph, y yo sinceramente estoy muy cansada, así que tú irás por ellas" Le sonrió y sacó su cartera "Hice los pedidos desde Central, ya es solo que vayas por ellos a recogerlos, pero yo tenía que regresar cuanto antes acá" Explicó y le entregó un papel con varios tipos de piezas anotadas "Cuando regreses haremos juntos bastantes automails que ya me han encargado ¿bien?"

"¡Claro!" Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta "Cuídate Winry, regresaré pasado mañana ¿bien?"

"De acuerdo, suerte Joseph" Se despidió la mecánica y lo vio salir de su casa.

Ahora sola, entró a la cocina y puso agua en la estufa, sacó un paquete de galletas y después se dirigió a la segunda planta de su casa. Salió al balcón sintiendo un gran escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura, y miró la sombra de Joseph alejándose hacia la estación de trenes. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó para comer un par de galletas; no pudo evitar tomar una lámpara que había ahí y comenzar a prenderla y apagarla suavemente.

"_¿Dijiste Elric?"_

"_Así es" Asintió el rubio._

"_Oh no, me deshago de uno y me cae otro, qué suerte la mía" Gruñó el viejo mirando de arriba abajo a su acompañante "¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?"_

"_Tuvimos un error de calculo cuando nos encontrábamos en la puerta"_

"_Vaya…, sabía que Edward era muy torpe, pero esto es el colmo, aunque supongo que sabrás cómo regresar ¿no?"_

"_Eh… de hecho, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras"_

"_Claro, me encanta ayudar a tipos de otras dimensiones, es mi hobbie" Gruñó sarcásticamente mientras le ofrecía una mano "Mi nombre es Albert Einstein"_

"_Alphonse Elric, gusto en conocerte" Y le estrechó la mano._

Edward corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, comenzaba a jadear, pero no paraba, no quería parar, no quería retardar más lo que ansió durante tanto tiempo. En una colina se atravesó con un joven que iba camino a la estación, pero no lo conocía, así que lo ignoró y siguió con su carrera. La sonrisa que portaba era increíble, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa de la alegría que sentía. No le importó nada, incluso olvidó que tal vez los sentimientos que cargaba en ese momento posiblemente no eran suyos, no, olvidó todo, ya no había nada a su alrededor, únicamente existía ese camino de tierra blanquizca que conducía a una casa amarilla, y de la que, como un milagro, brillaba intermitente una luz que lo llamaba furiosamente, que le rogaba su presencia dentro de esa casa.


End file.
